walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex is a recurring character in the Walkyverse, having appeared in Roomies! and It's Walky!. She has also had minor appearances in Shortpacked! and as male-presenting in Dumbing of Age. Walkyverse 'Alex '(Known on the net as '''DarkPower451, and to cops as DorkPooper64) is a computer nerd of the old school - Slashdot, usenet, hacking sites, the works. She spends her whole time sitting in front of a computer, and barely interacts with anything that is not in 1024x768. She's happy with who she is and is not going to budge out of it. Alex presented herself as male in her appearances in the strip.'' History Alex attended the same university as Danny Wilcox, Joe Rosenthal, and co., although rarely interacted with them - or with anyone that communicated by voice rather than by text, for that matter. Most of her waking hours were occupied surfing the Internet and hacking into sensitive information - such as the revelation of the existence of Aliens. She roomed with David Willis for at least part of her time at IU. Later, she was discovered hacking into the SEMME computers for fun, and, finding that a Quake BFG had no effect in real life, bargained her way into a job as SEMME sysadmin. When SEMME was being shut down, and Alex had the only working internet connection, Joe was desperate to use his computer to arrange to meet Supergirl79 in real life, Robin managed to get Alex to release his deathgrip on the computer by sticking her tongue down her ear. She then nearly vomited. Alex would attempt to retaliate by stealing the computer's SHIFT key, but Joe sent his message anyway and left. Trivia *Pretends to be a millionaire playboy online. *Alex also "pretended" to be a girl on the internet at one point during her male-presenting days. *Used to frequent the same chat room as Amber O'Malley. *Comments by Willis imply that she came out as transgender at some point after Shortpacked! ended, as did her real life inspiration. ItsWalky Tumblr post Dumbing of Age Alex was the instructor for A110: Introduction to Computers and Computer Science. His teaching style was best described as "hands-off". One day, a woman also going by that name appeared in his place as class instructor, claiming that he was wanted by the FBI for cybercrimes and has likely fled to Bulmeria. Trivia: * Because of her showboating ways, Alex was not fond of Amber O'Malley. * Alex was one of the only characters based on Willis' actual friends from the Walkyverse to appear in Dumbing of Age, because he felt that his version of Alex had a different characterization. When the actual Alex, now openly a trans woman, made contact with Willis again, he decided that the original Alex has outlived his usefulness to the strip and replaced him with the new Alex, with a different, kinder characterization. Willis has decided that it is to remain unclear whether the new Alex, also a trans woman, had transitioned from the original Alex, and he is allowing members of the fandom to promote their own headcanons in regards to her previous presentation.Dumbing of Age Tumblr post References Category:Characters Category:It's Walky! Category:Roomies! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Indiana University Staff Category:Indiana University Students Category:SEMME Staff